Aiel: Calendhra
by Angela Sedai
Summary: A story of an Aiel woman. Starts at book 3


Aiel: Part 1  
  
Calendhra sat on the top of her stone-and-clay house, watching the Maidens of the Spine Ridge Miagoma come in after scouting their sheep and goats. She brushed her hand through her long, bright red hair. She knew it would be cut off soon, except a tail at the nape of her neck; she was going to join Far Dareis Mai. She knew she was a little old to join so late. She was seventeen, and girls usually joined by sixteen. She smiled. Her training would start soon.  
"Calendhra, you come down from there. I told you to water the garden," her mother said. She used to be Far Dareis Mai, but gave up the spear for her father. Calendhra may not have been a Maiden yet, but how her mother could give up the spear for a man -even if it was her father! - She just couldn't understand.   
"I'm coming down now, mother." She quickly grabbed the water bucket and started watering the vegetables. She looked at her cadin'sor and imagined a big knife, spears and other weapons that Maidens carried. A buckler too, of course. She went back inside. "I watered the garden, now. If you don't mind my asking, what made you give up the spear for dad?" she sat down cross-legged on the floor, with her mother. Her mother thought for a minute and smiled.   
"We were on a raid, I remember. My first-sister, your sister-mother, is Shaarad. We were raiding the Goshien, and I took your father as my gai'shan. But at the end of his year and day, I laid a bridal wreath at his feet. He was handsome, you know, and was a fine Stone Dog, too. Strong hands." Calendhra smiled, and certainly didn't regret what her mother did, but still couldn't understand it. I would choose the spear any day. No matter how good-looking some man is. She got up to go outside, grabbing an extra bow on the way. Practicing with the Maidens would make her feel better.   
  
Part Two  
  
Calendhra woke early in the morning. With the upcoming event today, she couldn't sleep once her eyes were open. Today, she was going to be raised Far Dareis Mai. She was to wed the spear.   
The Wise Ones of her clan were meeting another, from the Shaarad Aiel. Her Wise One was Eddra, they would wed her to the spear, speaking her oaths, and other Far Dareis Mai would witness it. She would refer to them as her spear sisters, and soon learn Maiden handtalk.  
  
"You belong to no man, nor may any man belong to you. The spear is your lover, your child, and your life," Eddra finished.   
Calendhra was now wedded to the spear, and her new spear sisters motioned welcome with their handtalk. Our handtalk, now, isn't it? She smiled and hefted one of her short spears. She couldn't wait to dance the spears, now, or go scouting. She was fast of course, and could keep up with any of them. Perhaps dancing could wait. She smiled and joined her spear sisters. One of them was a good friend of hers, called Gylin. Gylin's first sister, Elindin, was of the Bloody Water sept of the Taardad Aiel. "I see you, Gylin, Elindin." She said formally. "Would you like to hunt rabbits with me?" Calendhra asked.  
"Just wedded, and already want to go kill something," Gylin said with a laugh. "Well, why not?"   
"All right, Calendhra. But I lead." Gylin, Calendhra, and Elindin started running out of their hold. It felt good running out in the open. She never had a reason to go out much and barley left. Not a mile out, Gylin slowed, so they all did. At a steady walk they came upon some brush. "I bet there are rabbits in there." Calendhra lifted her veil, along with the others, and started around the brush. She uncased her bow and knocked an arrow. Elindin did the same thing, and after a bit, Gylin did too, and smiled at her.   
  
Calendhra looked closely at the brush, trying to spot anything; just a piece of the body, like a foot or the gleam of an eye. She tried once to spot the whole rabbit and realized her mistake when she stepped to close. Well, it wasn't going to happen, now. She did see something, then, and realized it was an ear. She estimated where the heart would be, took aim, and shot. The rabbit jumped out but quickly collapsed a few feet away. Calendhra smiled and lowered her veil. "Nice job, Calendhra. I barley saw it." She doubted Elindin didn't see it; the woman seemed better at hunting than anyone she knew. Before they headed back, they shot a few more, and even saw a gara in the distance. She wanted to shoot it, but Gylin decided it was to late and should head back. The sun was already halfway below the horizon.   
Back at the Hold, a few Wise Ones started to approach them, including Eddra. "I want to talk with you three," the Wise One said. Calendhra began to wonder if she did something wrong.  
"Yes, Wise One," they replied. They all followed her to her house, and sat down on small, colorful cushions. "Did we do something wrong?" Gylin asked.   
"No, you have not, or I would have had you beating rugs already." She clapped her hands and two gai'shan entered. They poured small glasses of wine. "All of the clans are sending groups across the Dragonwall to search for the Car'a'carn. You and a few others have been chosen to go. You must be careful, though. We are sending you to Tear, a place to the south. Other clans have gone to other countries. Some Stone Dogs, and a few Water Seekers, too." Calendhra was delighted by the news. "Twenty of you will make a good group. I have already informed the others. You could have left sooner had you not been hunting." Calendhra didn't regret hunting, of course, but it would have been nice to leave already. She said a bit more of exactly where they would go, and dismissed them. "You will leave in the morning, so get a good sleep."   
  
Calendhra made sure she had everything with her. All of her weapons, and her buckler, a water bag, and some food. Everyone carried their own share. Elindin and Gylin ran up to her. There were seven more Maidens with them, and five Stone Dogs and Water Seekers. "Let's set off," One of the Stone Dogs said. It was early in the morning, but she could just tell who it was. It was Syrian, who was the oldest there, non-counting a gray haired Maiden. He was also one of the tallest among the men, with short blonde hair. Syrian was to lead their expedition.   
They spent most of their time running, and stopped for lunch by the time the sun was strait up. The Miagoma was the farthest from the Dragonwall, and took almost a month to get there. It took three days to cross the mountains without finding a pass. Once they were across, though, the land changed from flat and brown, to rolling and green. Calendhra never thought trees could be so big. She read of them in books but could never imagine. All the green was a shock, too. So many living things, and so much water. They still filled their water skins any chance they got.   
When they topped a rise, Calendhra saw a far distance away. Look at all that forest, and green, and trees, and even a lake! "Look, I think that's the city of Tear," Elindin pointed almost to the horizon. "We should wait till night, though. Set up tents in the trees." Syrian gave commands as if he was a clan chief. I wonder if he would make a good chief. She kept her eyes on the city a bit longer, then set up her tent.   
Soon the sun was just halfway down on the horizon. Calendhra, Elindin and Gylin ran together ahead of everyone else, and it only took a few minutes to reach the city. "I think we should go to the Stone. It is said the wetlander prophecy of their Dragon Reborn is coming true. He may be the one we seek," Syrian said. Calendhra nodded, but the gray-haired Maiden seemed to doubt it. They sneaked along and around buildings. Finally, toward the center of the city, a huge palace type building caught their eyes. "I think this is it," one of the Stone Dogs said, getting up. They all veiled their faces, and most of the group went along to the other side of the building. There was only the gray-haired Maiden, Syrian, and her. "Look, I bet we can jump through that widow. It's not guarded." Syrian nodded at Calendhra's comment and motioned to follow. Syrian grabbed hold of a ledge and sprang up sideways to the window. He broke a section of the glass, and quietly removed it as he jumped in.  
As soon as they were all in, they looked around. It was a bedroom, seemingly set aside for guests. The Stone seemed big from the outside, but Calendhra would not worry about getting lost. She had a better sense of direction than anyone else, and was sure she could take care of herself.   
As they wandered the Stone, and discovered more groups of Aiel. One of them greeted her group. "We just arrived also. I am Domaso, of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel." He lowered his veil and approached her party. "Many Wetlanders are dancing the spears. We were just joining."   
"Then we will come with you," Syrian replied. "You should go the other way. We will corner them." Calendhra was almost anxious to dance the spears. It would be her first time. She lifted her veil, along with Domaso and his Aiel group. They turned around and ran. They ran toward the sound of fighting.   
As Calendhra and her two companions rounded another corridor, she saw women. Most of them had ageless faces, and two of the Aes Sedai gaped at them. They had no time to bother them, though. They had to help the other Aiel.   
Running into a large, domed room, more Aiel were fighting Defenders. Shadowrunners were there, too, to her shock. One man with a sword came at her, meaning to cut her in half. Spear in hand, she ducked and jabbed it in to his stomach. He fell over, moaning in pain, and Calendhra drew her long-bladed knife. Taking it in one hand, she decapitated him. A trolloc came at her, and she fell to the floor supported by her hands. She tripped it with her legs, twisting, and grabbed her other spear from the dead man's body and stabbed the trolloc in its neck. By the time those two were killed, she looked around. The fighting had stopped here, but continued in the distance. She ran toward the sound of steel clashing.  
  
The next day, Calendhra sat outside the doors of Rand al' Thor; he had to be one they were searching for, but the only way to find out was for him to go to Rhuidean. If he came back with dragons on both of his arms, then he was their Car'a'carn.   
She was flipping her knife for fun, and Elindin and Gylin were playing a game of cat's cradle. There were about fifteen Maidens guarding the hall, including more Miagoma like Caldhra, Garndhra, and Garndrin. A wetlander lord came around the corridor, but Calendhra was not to alarmed. They all stood up, ready to lift their veils. "I have to see the Lord Dragon on some business." Calendhra flashed handtalk to Gylin. Should I follow if he is to come in? She asked. Yeah, but us two will go in, also, she replied. Calendhra opened the door. "Rand al' Thor, you have a visitor. A wetlander lord. Should I let him in?" Rand nodded. "Go in," she told the young lord. Calendhra followed, and so did Gylin and Elindin. They kneeled down next to the door, just in case. She never trusted wetlanders. Rand talked for a bit, shook hands with the lord, and he left. The Maidens went back to the corridor. Calendhra began to wonder how long until they left back to the Three-fold Land.  
  
  
Part 3   
  
Calendhra's group stayed with Domaso's when they started crossing the Three-fold Land. Most of the Aiel who came to the Stone were Taardad. Some Shaarad were there, too, and she even saw one Goshien woman. It was strange, because Calendhra learned that the Shaarad woman and the Goshien were first-sisters. Their clans had a blood feud, and she was surprised their Wise Ones had not said no. Not that it really would seem to her they would turn down women who wanted to become first-sisters.   
Calendhra trotted ahead of most of her party. Actually, her 'party' consisted now of twenty Aiel, all Miagoma, and about a hundred more groups around them. Rand al'Thor was in the middle of everyone, only about twenty paces ahead of her. Aviendha, a Wise One apprentice and former Maiden, also stood next to Rand al'Thor and his horse.   
Calendhra carried one of her short spears in her left hand, and three more were attached to the underside of her buckler. Gylin and Elindin were going with her, to scout ahead for any danger. Calendhra thought that if her predictions were right, they were about a month south of Miagoma land. At least, where her hold was. They ran faster than that horse al'Thor rode, Calendhra knew; she had seen a Stone Dog race it, once. And the man won, of course. She never understood why wetlanders would want to ride those animals, especially if you had your own two legs. They scouted about three miles, but came back to let Rand al'Thor know they were safe. He seemed to think that she couldn't take care of herself. Or any other woman, for that matter.   
Later that night, Calendhra approached Gylin and Elindin, who were kneeling playing and stones. "I think we should go back to the hold. To let our clan know everything is find, and of course, to let them know of Rand al'Thor."  
"But we are only a day away from Cold Rocks, you know," Elindin said. Of course she knew; she was Taardad, and they were in Taardad land. "Why not let their dreamwalkers take care of that?"   
"Unless you want to go back, spear sister. Surely one of the other Maidens will go, but if Rand al'Thor is the Car'a'carn, they will want to stay, and so will I," Gylin said bluntly. Calendhra nodded, and decided to make her way back to the Miagoma's camp, and she knew she would have to pass through the Shaarad camp. By the cut of the first group's cloths, she could tell they were Water Seekers, but couldn't tell their sept. She wasn't worried about being attacked, of course; it was the Goshien whom they weren't getting along with, not Miagoma. Toward the end she saw the Maidens of the Shaarad Aiel.  
She walked up to a nearby Maiden. She had dark, almost brown hair, and her cloths marked her Shaarad. When she stood up, she was a few inches taller than her. Her eyes were a shining green. "I'm Calendhra, of the Spine Ridge sept of the Miagoma Aiel. Want to play stones?"  
"Sure. I'm Elsa, of the Black Rock Shaarad." They kneeled down and began playing. Obviously, she had played plenty of times before, since after a while Calendhra began to lose.   
  
Calendhra and Elsa kneeled down in front of the boundary of the Miagoma camp. It was late, band only a few Aiel were still awake. It had just been four weeks since meeting Elsa, but her and the year-older Maiden started hanging out together like near-sisters. Actually, Calendhra did consider Elsa her near-sister. "I have a question, Elsa. Do you consider me your near-sister? Not just a friend?"   
"Of course, Calendhra. I actually wondered if you thought of me that way," she said, smiling. Calendhra smiled, too. It made sense; they all ready brushed each other's hair, and told secrets never told to anyone else. "I was thinking, I miss my home, and my mother would probably wonder how I'm doing. Would you like to take a trip back with me? Eddra is a Wise One of my hold, and perhaps...perhaps we could adopt one another."   
"You mean as first-sisters?" Calendhra nodded. "I would like to." Then they gave each other a hug, and looked around to make sure no one saw them. They were practically ignored in the darkness, which was good. Calendhra was brought to attention from Elsa by movement, and it wasn't Aiel. Not up in the sky. Suddenly someone shouted, "Up spears! Wake up spears!"  
Calendhra put up her veil, and Elsa followed. Then a...creature...came out from the darkness, with the beak of a bird, horns, and yet looked man. Like the ones in the Stone of Tear. A trolloc. It said something, but Calendhra couldn't understand. Not that she cared, of course, and she stuck one her spears in its side. Then she felt something, not touch her, but as if something familiar was in the back of her mind, but she couldn't place it.  
She saw Gylin, Elindin, and Elsa turn toward another creature, killing it. Within minutes, though, everything seemed still, but she realized something was happening near al'Thor's tent. She ran over there, with Elsa. The shouting she heard had stopped, but something was on the ground dead, and burnt. She saw Rand al' Thor was all right, but looked grim. Everything is alright now, she saw Gylin motion with her hands, lets go back to bed. Calendhra nodded, and went back to her tent with Elsa.  
A few days later, all the Aiel were at Cold Rocks Hold, of the Taardad. Calendhra and Elsa sat playing stones with some Maidens of the Shaarad and Taardad. "Calendhra, come with me." Calendhra looked up to see Elindin, and she was motioning her up. "The Wise Ones must speak with you, Calendhra." She quickly got up and started over.  
The white-haired Wise One was Amys, whom her sister-wife was the Roofmistress of Cold Rocks, so Calendhra learned. "Calendhra, last night I dreamwalked with Eddra, and it turned out our dreams-along with a few others- were the same. You must return home."  
"I do? I was thinking of it, but why?"  
"What we saw was you going back home, for something important. You must see your Wise Ones. No more questions."  
"Yes, Wise One," she mumbled.   
  
  
"Is that it?" Elsa asked. Calendhra and her started to Calendhra's hold a month ago and she knew they were on Miagoma land. There was what appeared to be a big hill of rocks, but she knew it wasn't. "Yes, it is. We are at my home. Come on," she said, laughing. It was good to be back home, yet why the Wise Ones asked for her, she was still puzzled about. She took her shoufa off and wrapped it around her waist. Elsa did the same, and they started running toward the hold. About fifty paces to the entrance, she started shouting, and Elsa did, too, to announce their coming. Surprisingly, the first woman she saw when she reached the inside of the hold was her mother. "Calendhra!" she shouted, laughing. Calendhra ran up and embraced her. "It's good to see you again, daughter. Very good."   
"You too, mother. And sister-mother," she added when she saw her mother's sister-wife,   
"Calendhra." Then she looked at Elsa. "Well, it seemed you've brought a friend."  
Elsa striated up even more than she already was. "I am Elsa, of the Black Rock Shaarad. I see you."   
"Oh girl, I can tell. I am Shaarad myself, even with these Miagoma cloths," she laughed. "My name is Alsera."   
"Come girls, let's get you inside." Her mother and sister-mother led them up to her house. "Come. After your journey, you must be thirsty."   
Half way in, someone called her. "Calendhra, is that you?" She turned around to see Eddra, the Wise One of her hold. "I thought so. Do not think you can escape me so easily." Then she stopped, and considered for a moment. It seemed the first time in Calendhra's life that Eddra seemed hesitant. No, not hesitant, not her. "A Wise One from the Smoke Water is here, and another from the Shaarad. I must go see them, now." Then she turned and left. Calendhra thought the purpose of the whole journey was to see her, and she just turned and left!  
After settling down with drinks of water and wine, her mother spoke. "You must tell me of your travels, Calendhra."  
She set down some of her spears and buckler. She began to sharpen one of her spears. "You would not believe the wetlands until you see them, mother. So much water they have! And surely news has reached the Wise Ones of Rand al'Thor."  
"Rand al'Thor?" Her mother asked.  
"He may be the Car'a'carn. I came back because a Wise One of the Taardad told me she and Eddra had the same dream, along with others. That is why I'm back. Otherwise, I think I would have stayed. Where is father? And Gyal? " Gyal was her second-sister; Alsera's daughter.   
  
"He is working his silver right now."  
A knock came at the door. Her mother got up and opened it, and in came Eddra, along with a yellow-haired Wise One and another that had gray hair; that last was Miagoma, Calendhra knew. Their was something familiar about them, but she didn't know what. "Yes, Wise One?" she asked. She knew she didn't do anything wrong, surely.   
"Come with us, Calendhra. You two can come, also."  
"Wise One, I have a question," she stopped when Eddra turned around and arched an eyebrow at her. "Me and Elsa want to adopt one another as first-sisters." Elsa looked at her and smiled, and Calendhra smiled back.   
"That can be done, Calendhra, but not now. Something more important has come up. Come."  
Calendhra followed her out of the hold, and then the three Wise Ones faced her and Elsa. The gray-haired woman stepped forward first and spoke.   
"I am Arian, of the Smoke Water sept. I've come here to teach you, Calendhra. You are to start your training as a Wise One."  
  
Part 4   
  
"What? No! I belong with my spear sisters! I'm not going to train as a Wise One! I don't want to!" Calendhra burst out. She clutched the three spears she held tightly.   
"Don't be childish, Calendhra. It is necessary. And you must serve your people as you were met to."  
"No!" she said, shaking her head. "I can't be a Wise One." She backed away, not believing, at first. "I am wedded to my spears!" Then she turned and started to run, but Elsa came up and grabbed her.   
"My Wise Ones taught me you can't run away from your duty." In a lower voice, she said, "You have an obligation toward your people. A toh, almost."   
Calendhra hardened herself on the last. So, she had an obligation to her people? Then she would have to take it. But that meant giving up the spear...  
"I just can't. I can't give up the spear. I was meant to be Far Dareis Mai!" She shoved Elsa aside, but something stopped her. Something that she could sense, it was as if she couldn't pull away. She turned around, and the feeling seemed to come from Arian. The gray-haired Wise One approached her, and held out her hands. Calendhra thought this was going to be the hardest thing she had done in her life- she set her spears in Arian's hand. Arian threw them down, as if they were trash, and Calendhra winced. She slowly handed over her bull-hide buckler, and that got thrown down, too. Her bow, now. She handed that over slowly, too. She slowly drew her knife, and felt the dull metal. She gave it to Arian, who again threw down one of her weapons. Calendhra stepped back. "Your cadin'sor, too." She rubbed her hands on the brown and gray cloth shirt and breaches, and then slowly stripped. She felt cold, now, even if the sun was high over head.   
"In Rhuidean, at the center of the city, you will find three rings, connected at the middle, like this," she said, motioning with her hands. Rhuidean was not far away. "You must go through each arch. Understand?" Calendhra's eyes went to her cadin'sor and all the weapons. Then she looked strait at Arian and nodded. "If you do not," Arian added, "your things will be given to your family as remembrance." Calendhra nodded again.  
"Come back to us," Eddra said.  
"Come back to us." Turning, she set off toward Rhuidean.   
Reaching Rhuidean, she barley noticed anything, not even the fog. She was a Maiden- she had been. Light, she wanted her spears. Nothing mattered anymore. Or so it seemed. She had to be strong.  
She soon reached the center of the city, and saw the three arches. She stepped through the one that was facing her.  
  
Screams. Someone screamed, but Calendhra was using her herbs on a fallen man already. She didn't have time to help the others. Some battle, if they lost. She didn't notice the men and women running around her, killing or taking gai'shan. She had to concentrate on her task. Which herb was best for deep wounds? She wished she could remember, but it was hard to concentrate with the cries of wounded all around her. Light, how come she couldn't find the right herb? She wished they would just be quiet! There. She found it, and applied it to the man's leg, and left to find a wounded Maiden. It was her friend, Elsa. Her near-sister. "Light, woman, you did it this time."  
All the response she got was a deep moan. The injury was in her stomach. Metal was in it, she could see, so Elsa couldn't be moved. "I will get you better, I promise." She had to clutch it, and then, just for a brief moment, she looked up, not knowing why. An arch was there. The arch she had come through, and no other Wise Ones were around that she could see. Elsa coughed, and blood spluttered out of her mouth. She had to leave. How, she asked herself, when it is my duty? Her jaw tightened, and she got up and ran. Somehow, she remembered she had a more important duty to fulfill. More important? She ran through the arch, a last moan catching her ear.   
  
She stepped out of the arch, moaning herself. The Wheel weaves, she thought. What must be, must be. She looked at the second arch. Would it be the same, or worst? She quickly stepped through, pretending she had her spears.  
  
Calendhra wasn't sweating, but she took the shawl off from around her head and set it on the ground. There was battle below, but the Wise Ones would not take part. She felt the small knife at her belt, and wished she had the big one Maidens carried. The Wise Ones began talking, but Calendhra ignored them. She was to intent on the battle. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Maiden who had been a good friend of hers get thrown down, and stabbed by a spear. It was Elindin. Calendhra couldn't help herself, and she ran down, keeping her eyes on the man who stabbed her. She ran to Elindin, who was already dead and grabbed her knife and spear from her dead body. She ran up behind him, lifting her shirt to her face, and stabbed him with the spear. "Calendhra, no!" she heard one of the Wise Ones yell behind her. Two of them ran up, each trying to grab her but she ran away from them. Then an arch appeared. "You have toh, for this, young girl. Be prepared to pay it!" She was frozen. Could she run away from something like this? Come back to us... She shook herself, dropped the spear and knife, running toward the arch.  
  
Running out, she stumbled; making her self bleed on her leg. She had to get up again. She did, running toward the third arch before she could make herself think.  
  
Calendhra stood with her gray shawl rapped around her head, soothing her skirts. Not far off, a battle was taking place, but Wise Ones were not allowed to take part in battle. She stood with three Wise Ones, all whom were older than her. There was Chirad, a Wise One with long, bright, yellow hair, from the Nakai Aiel. Lamina, with bright red hair like her own, that went down as far as the middle of her back, also from the Nakai, and Jareen, with golden hair that spilled down to her legs. She was from the Miagoma. The battle was too close to the hold, Jareen had said. Which seemed true, since the Shaido and Miagoma were both right outside the entrance. It seemed strange that the Shaido would want to fight them, but what happened, happened. Calendhra felt the small knife at her belt and wished she had the big one she carried as a Maiden.   
"We have to stop them," Jareen said suddenly. She almost startled Calendhra.  
"Then lets go. I think it is foolish to have the whole clans fighting. And over sheep!"  
"It is not that easy, child," Lamina said.  
"We would also have to find the Wise Ones of this clan, but they did not come surely," Chirad added. With disgust, Calendhra started running down toward the entrance. And even though she wasn't supposed too, she swooped down to grab a short spear, and she took her shawl and rapped it around her head so it was covering everything but her eyes. She heard Jareen scream, "No Calendhra! What are-" the rest was cut off from the sound of battle.   
In the midst of it all, she saw Gylin, her near-sister, and two other Maidens she knew. Many Aiel were lying dead or injured on the ground, but she paid no attention. Gylin was fending off a Stone Dog, and Calendhra saw two more Shaido heading strait for Gylin. Oh no you don't, she thought. Hefting the spear, she started for them, but something out of the corner of her eye seemed shining. She looked to see the silver arch. She took a deep breath and looked at the Aiel advancing on Gylin. Come back to us.... Calendhra frowned at the thought, and she suddenly felt dizzy. I must be strong. Gylin can take care of herself. She ran toward the arch, white light surrounding her.  
  
She came stumbling out, lost her footing, and tripped. A tear almost came out of her eye. She had left the whole clan, and she had a feeling they were all going to die. It wasn't real, it can't be. She quickly got up and left the way she came in.   
On her way out, she found a tiny stream, and began to drink some water. It seemed almost sweet; her mouth felt dry.   
After about three hours, her hold came into sight. She felt tired, more than she had before in her life. The three arches still bothered her, but she tried to ignore them. She began running toward the entrance, and right before she got in, Eddra and Arian came out with a cloak and rapped it around her. Calendhra's skin felt burned.   
Inside Eddra's house, a gai'shan brought water and wine, and Arian came to Calendhra with a gray bulky wool skirt like hers, a brown shawl, and a white algode blouse. "These are your new cloths, Calendhra," she said, handing them to her.   
Eddra rubbed some cream onto Calendhra's back to help with the sunburn. When Eddra was finished, Calendhra slipped on the new dress, and grimaced. She wanted her cadin'sor, but now this was all she could wear. Eddra handed her a small knife. Small compared to the one she used to carry. "You can have this, but no other weapons."  
Then Arian pulled out some scissors and said, "You are no longer a warrior." Then she motioned her to turn around. She couldn't even keep her tail! She did turn around, reluctantly, and Arian cut her small tail off in one cut.  
Calendhra turned back around and couldn't help but feel her hair. She didn't feel right. "Why must I become a Wise One? Why not someone else?"  
"Because you can channel, Calendhra; I can feel it. You had the spark in you since you were born, so you would channel anyway. All women who can channel become Wise Ones. We had a dream that you must become a Wise One, and serve your people as you were meant to. You also are going to learn to dreamwalk, and your training won't be easy," Arian said.  
"I myself cannot channel," Eddra said, "but I can dreamwalk."  
"Remember when you stopped from running, Calendhra, when we first told you? It was because I embraced the One Power, and you felt it. You looked strait at me when I did."  
"It is late, and your training will begin early," Eddra said. "Go to bed, girl."  
"Yes, Wise One," Calendhra replied. First, though, she wanted to see her near-sister, Elsa.  
When she came out, Elsa got up from kneeling; Calendhra couldn't help but look at her spears and knife. I can't touch another weapon, except this small belt knife. "Well, Calendhra, you certainly look different, now," her near-sister said.  
"I will ask them to adopt us tomorrow, Elsa. They say I can channel, and maybe dreamwalk. But tonight, I have to rest now." She reached out and tried to touch Elsa's spear, but she pulled back. Calendhra grimaced. "I know; I'm not allowed to touch another weapon." Calendhra went into her house, and her mother stood up from weaving.   
"Well, look who it is. It looks like Eddra got to you," she said with a small laugh.   
"I'm going to bed," Calendhra replied sourly.   
  
  
  
  
  
Part 5   
  
Two weeks later, about twenty Wise Ones were in the hold, and Calendhra was going to get a break from her training.   
"It is time now. Come," Arian said. "Elsa is already waiting."  
"Yes, Wise One," she replied with a smile.  
In the middle of the building where all the Wise Ones gathered, Elsa sat naked on the floor, and Calendhra removed her own garments. She looked around, and realized that all the women here could channel, that she could feel their strength. Eddra was here, too, and Calendhra's mother; although neither of them could channel. She went and stood next to Elsa. "Come, the ceremony is to begin," Arian said. Calendhra sat in front of Elsa. Next when Arian spoke, her voice became formal.   
"We are gathered because two women wish to be first-sisters. We will see whether they are strong enough, and if they are, help them. Are their mothers present?"  
Calendhra's mother stepped forward. "I am Calendhra's mother. I offer my daughter to her testing."  
A Wise One Calendhra didn't know stepped forward behind Elsa. "I stand for Elsa's mother, who cannot be here. I offer my daughter to her testing."  
"Who will suffer the pangs of birth for them?" Arian asked.  
Eddra stepped forward, with two more Wise Ones. They helped Eddra strip of her cloths. She slapped her belly. "I have borne children," she said, and then cupped her breasts saying, "I have given suck. I offer myself."  
Arian nodded, and Eddra laid down. Then, the yellow-white glow of saidar surrounded each woman. Everyone had quieted, and then Arian spoke.  
"You will both do as you are instructed. If you waver or question, your dedication is not strong enough. I will send you away, and that will be the end of it, forever. I will ask questions, and you will answer truthfully. If you refuse to answer, you will be sent away. If any here think you lie, you will be sent away. You may leave at any time on your own, of course. Which will also end this for all time. There are no second chances here." Calendhra knew she would not even think of lying, no matter what. And she couldn't leave. Eddra still spoke, "What is the best you know of the woman you want as a first-sister?"  
When she spoke, she couldn't her words at first, and the flows of saidar went from her to Elsa, weaving together. After a bit, her and Elsa's words became audible at the same time.   
"No matter what, Elsa always sticks to her duty. Even when she thinks it is unfair, or acts stubborn, she will do it. She has her mind set, and no one can change that about her. She does what she believes, no matter what other people say."   
"The best thing about Calendhra is that she loves me as a first-sister. I like my spear sisters, but Calendhra is closer to me; she is one of the best friends ever."   
The Wise One behind Elsa spoke. "There will come a time when you will encounter situations that you cannot lead or handle. Some may not even listen to you. You may think you are right, sometimes, but stubborn foolishness could prove you wrong, or get you hurt, or killed." Calendhra and Elsa almost both nodded agreement, and she heard her mother speak.  
"There will come a day when you will think you has no choice but to betray Elsa, or do something that Elsa would not like much." The way Calendhra's mother said that, she knew it wasn't going to be something they just 'didn't like.'   
"Good things to like of your first-sister, but what is the worst thing about her?" Arian asked.  
Calendhra said, "Sometimes I think she is to full of herself. She does not listen, or forces you to do something you don't want to. She thinks me wrong sometimes, or doesn't listen. She is stubborn when she wants her way, and that comes often."  
"Calendhra...she is always talking about herself, about how beautiful she is, and how good she is at games, and she can barley play stones!" Talking about herself? Always? She did not, and knew it.  
The Wise One behind Elsa spoke again, "One day, someone will over throw you when you least expect it. They will take charge, but you would let yourself be foolish enough to stick with your own pride. You yourself will be finding out how it is to surrender to something you don't want to."  
Her mother spoke, "You may talk about yourself all the time, but your beauty doesn't stay forever. You will not even want to look at yourself in the mirror when you are old." Then another response from each.  
"Younger will take charge, even if you think your wisdom can over come them. but as you get older, your mind will grow weak, and so will your body."  
"Bragging could get you into trouble, and make people hate you, especially if they think you are uglier than a worm. Or they will make you ugly to shut you up. Things like that can get you into fights." Calendhra thought- no, knew- that she was as good or better as a fighter as any of the Maidens.   
What is the most childish thing you know of the woman you want as a first-sister?"  
"Elsa crosses her arms and sticks up her nose when she doesn't get what she wants. She can be the biggest brat sometimes, like a little kid who wants her way."  
"The way Calendhra laughs. She sounds like a little girl with a new doll!" Then Elsa laughed herself. Some of the Wise Ones were laughing, too.  
"What is your greatest jealousy of the woman you want as a first-sister?"  
"Elsa, she can run so fast. I wish I could be that fast. She is faster than any Maiden I have seen before. But she always brags about it, to everyone. As if she were the fastest thing alive."  
"From what Calendhra tells me, her family is so nice. I wish mine were as nice as hers, and as nice as her mother. My mother was a Maiden who never knew me, nor I her, but my step-mother is mean. I have no father, and Calendhra does." That was her jealousy? Well, she had never known.  
"Strike at her with your open hand," the Wise One commanded. Calendhra sat straight up, yet Elsa's slap sent her sprawling. When she was sitting straight again, her mother said, "Strike at her with your open hand."  
Calendhra slapped Elsa hard. After she had hit her like that, Elsa almost deserved it. When she sat up straight, the Wise One said, "Strike at her with your other hand." Elsa slapped her even harder that last time, and Calendhra hit her hard enough to send her three paces away!  
While each of them was straitening, Arian said, "You may go now. If you wish; most men do, and some women, too, at this point. If you still love one another enough to go on, then embrace."  
Calendhra and Elsa both hugged each other; Elsa crying and saying, "I'm sorry."   
Calendhra said, "Forgive me, Elsa."   
Arian continued, "You will know anger at one another again, you will speak harsh words, but you will always remember that you have already struck her. And for no better reason than you were told to. Let those blows pass for all you might wish to give. You have toh toward one another, toh you cannot repay and will not try to, for every woman is always in her first-sister's debt. You will be born again."  
Then, Calendhra felt the feeling of saidar changing in the room. She heard Arian say, "You will be born again." Then, everything to Calendhra seemed to be getting duller, and feeling was lost. She was no longer there. She ceased to exist.  
Thud-thud. Constant sound; nothing else. Thud-thud. A steady beat, through all time. Thud-thud. She had an awareness, of a sort. There was always the liquid swishing, but the constant rhythmic thudding most of all. Thud-thud. Thud-thud. There was another beat, yet it seemed as though it were one. Thud-thud.   
All time seemed to go with the beat. Then she felt; she could feel, the other that was herself. They felt each other, and had always. They were calm. Content. Thud-thud.   
Suddenly, pressure. Change, as if she had never known it. The beat was faster. Thud-thud-thud-thud! Another pressure. Again, and again. Thud-thud-thud-thud!   
Then the other that was herself was gone. She was alone. She had never been alone before, and she was afraid, even if she did not know what fear was. Then, pressure. Such a great pressure! She felt herself being crushed, squeezed.   
Then, a blinding light. Swirling, and dizziness. Something was tickling her feet, and her back. The wailing was coming from her- and her other self. Then, something firm but soft was around her, and she saw her other self. The beat again. Thud-thud. She was calm, now.   
Her memory began to return. She lifted her head from a woman's chest and looked at the woman's face; Eddra. It was Eddra's face. Then she looked across from her, and saw Elsa. Yes, Elsa. She was Calendhra, of the Spine Ridge Miagoma. The other was Elsa, of the Black Rock Shaarad. She was sweating, and smiling. Calendhra could sense her in a way; could feel her presence. Almost like a bond.  
"This is my daughter Elsa," Eddra said, "and this is my daughter Calendhra, born on the same day, within the same hour. May they always guard one another, support one another, love one another." She was sweating too, but also smiling fondly at them both. Calendhra found herself smiling too, and embraced her first-sister as she embraced Calendhra. They were sisters.  
  
  
  
Part 6   
  
Calendhra finished her motai- a kind of grub in the Three-fold Land- but did not reach for another, even if she liked that they were sweet and crunchy. She had to continue training. "What is good for headaches, Calendhra?" Arian asked. Calendhra searched her mind and said, "Timson root and silverleaf, made as a tea."  
"Good. Now that dinner is finished, we can go to the sweat tents." Calendhra followed out of the Hold. She undressed when they reached the Wise One's tent. Arian also undressed, and upon going in, they were joined by more Wise Ones. Eddra and another Miagoma Wise One, named Seriana. A yellow-haired Shaarad woman, too, who Calendhra learned was Arden.  
After they were all in, they settled back, letting the steam start rising up. "More water, Calendhra." Calendhra took the spoon and scooped up water, throwing it on the rocks. More steam rose up, heating the small area.   
"Here, Calendhra," Eddra said, handing her a gold bracelet, "I gave one to Elsa, too."   
"Thank you, Wise One." She said, slipping it on. She wasn't sure Elsa would wear hers, at least not yet since she was wedded to the spear. Calendhra knew Elsa wouldn't. It would get in the way. Only about a year as a Maiden, but now she could never touch another weapon except her belt knife even though being Far Dareis Mai was what she had always wanted.   
"What is good for sore muscles?" Arden asked Calendhra.  
It took her a moment to think, and she said, "Silverleaf, as an infusion."  
"What is good for soothing coughs?" Seriana asked.  
"Arjaka leaves."   
Seriana raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you need to be reminded? Or are we not training you hard enough? The answer is Acacia sap, as an infusion in oosquai."  
"I will try to remember, Wise One," Calendhra replied.  
"You will remember, Calendhra," Eddra said. Calendhra nodded quickly, and when Arden motioned, Calendhra threw more water on the rocks. "What helps with sleep?"  
"Snakeflower petals, as an infusion. Only a bit, though." Arden nodded with a small smile on her face.  
"Eddra, did you here about Kalidin? She laid at bridal wreath at Jerian's feet this morning."  
Calendhra shot a glance at Arian. "What? Kalidin has wanted to be a Maiden all her life! She would never give up the spear!"  
Calendhra was hit by something, and it took her a moment to realize Arian had embraced saidar. "Sorry, Wise One."  
"I hope that does not happen again, Calendhra. More steam." Calendhra's mouth tightened, but she did as she was told.   
"I am quite surprised, Arian. Did he accept?" Eddra asked.  
"Yes. I said I would marry them after I was done with Calendhra for the morning. She is already in skirt and blouse, and had her tail cut off. I think I shall inform them now." Calendhra reached where her Maiden tail used to be.  
"We will come, also," Seriana said.  
Back at the hold, Elsa came up and greeted Calendhra. "It seems we are going to have a wedding, first-sister," Elsa said.  
"I know. That is why the Wise Ones and me came back early. I still do not understand why Kalidin would give up the spear. I do admit, though, that Jerian does have strong hands, and he is good-looking, but still, I can't understand. I would chose the spear any day."  
"Me too," Elsa replied with a laugh. Calendhra saw Eddra motion to her, and both sisters stood next to the Wise Ones. Among the onlookers, Calendhra saw her mother and father, with Calendhra's sister-mother, Alsera.  
  
After the wedding, a celebration was held, and Calendhra spent her evening with her mother, Alsera, her father, and Elsa. They were all sitting in front of Calendhra's house eating motai and drinking oosquai. "Here," Calendhra's father said, handing her a silver necklace. "You said you wanted to give something to Kalidin, so I made this."  
"Thank you," she replied, putting it in her pouch.  
She saw Caldhra and Garndrin, two Maidens, playing Thousand Flowers, which involved many small, flat-shaped stones with different symbols on them. "Mind if I join?" Calendhra asked.  
"No. As a matter of fact, I just beat her," Garndrin said. Caldhra sniffed and walked away. Calendhra smiled at Garndrin and began playing. Elsa sat near her, still drinking a bit of oosquai, and Gylin and Elindin came to watch.  
The game involved finding as many matches as you could, in a short time, but after a while, there were no more matches. Calendhra counted her matches up, -twenty three-and they were spread into the pile. Garndrin began playing.  
After a while, Elsa said, "No more matches." Gylin nodded agreement. "How many, Garndrin?"  
"Twenty two," she replied. "Do the Wise Ones teach you to cheat too, Calendhra?" Anger flared up in her. Garndrin was known not to take to losses lightly, even when it came to games.   
"You dare accuse me of cheating?" If Garndrin were not Miagoma, Calendhra would take her gai'shan. She decided to leave her. "Come on, Elsa. We still have to congratulate Kalidin and Jerian."   
When Elsa and Calendhra did see the new couple, Kalidin was joking around about a sister-wife. "That is just what I need," Jerian said, laughing. Calendhra also saw Eddra lean down and whisper to Kalidin, who started laughing. Jerian looked grim.  
Calendhra went over and stood by Eddra. "I wanted to congratulate you, Kalidin. Here, this is for you," Calendhra said, pulling out the necklace. It was silver, with a small heart shape on it.  
"Thank you, Calendhra. For both," she replied with a smile. She put it on and smiled at Calendhra. When Kalidin turned, Calendhra noticed her Maiden tail was gone too. She supposed it was only proper.   
She saw Elsa dig something out of her pouch, and Calendhra noticed it was a gold bracelet like hers. "Eddra gave this to me," she said, slipping it over a sleeve of her cadin'sor.  
"I got one, too," she replied, holding her wrist up. "I am surprised you are wearing yours."  
"It will not get in the way, first-sister," Elsa said with a smile. "Let's go and play cat's cradle."  
"Sure." As soon as Calendhra turned to follow her sister, someone grabbed her shoulder.   
"We do have to get back to your training, Calendhra," Eddra said.   
"Sorry Elsa," Calendhra said when Elsa frowned at her. Then her sister nodded and said, "I will see you later."  
Eddra bid Kalidin and Jerian farewell and took Calendhra outside the hold. Two tents were set up and Eddra led her to the smaller. Inside, they positioned themselves on the cushions. "Tonight, Calendhra, I am going to take you into Tel'aran'rhiod, or the World of Dreams. When you fall asleep, I will be able to take you from your dream, and bring you into Tel'aran'rhiod. Listen to me carefully, girl. What happens there is real. Any injuries you receive, big or small, will be on you when you wake." Calendhra's eyes widened. How could a dream do that? "If you are injured there so badly, you could die upon waking, or even die there. I will leave you now. Fall asleep quickly."  
Calendhra nodded, and laid down on the hard ground. Covering up with her blankets, she thought of what Tel'aran'rhiod looked like. She soon was asleep.  
  
She wore cadin'sor, and saw a lion in the distance. She held onto her spears tightly; 3 on her buckler, and one in her left hand. She was veiled, ready to kill. Instead, she set down her spears, and uncased her bow. She knocked an arrow, aimed, and...sudden pulling. What is happening? She thought.  
"Calendhra," Eddra called. She found herself in front of the Wise One's tent, and hers. She abruptly realized she still wore her cadin'sor, then she was naked, and then she wore the skirt and algode blouse, to cadin'sor, and back again. "If you cannot control your own appearance..." Eddra began. The first thing you will learn is self-control over your appearance. Or you will look like this." Calendhra looked down at her self and jumped.  
She was frozen, but that did not bother her as much as what she was wearing, which made her freeze. Eddra laughed. The woman had placed her in a Shae'en M'taal's cut cadin'sor! She was no Stone Dog!  
Quickly, she tried picturing herself in the cadin'sor of a Maiden, but nothing happened! "Eddra," she said weakly. Eddra smiled and nodded, and Calendhra was naked.   
She pictured herself in the algode blouse and bulky gray skirt, with her brown shawl rapped around her head, and suddenly she found herself in it. "You are in your skirt and blouse," Eddra said, "Not just thinking you are, but you must know that you are wearing it."  
Calendhra nodded. She was wearing it, and she knew it. She concentrated on herself more than anything. "Calendhra, do you remember the mountain next to Rhuidean? Where the Wise One's camp is? You are there."  
Calendhra frowned, and looked at there tents. "Wise One, we are-" she cut off as her surroundings suddenly changed, and she was next to the mountain, in the Wise Ones camp, standing next to Eddra.   
"See? Calendhra, when you want to be in a location, you picture it in your head exactly how it is, and you are there, if you know you are going to be there. Do you get what I am saying, or am I wasting my time?" Calendhra quickly nodded. "Good. That is enough for one night. When you want to wake, you will wake. Remember Calendhra, you are not allowed to enter Tel'aran'rhiod without my permission."  
"Yes, Wise One," she said as meekly as she could. Then Calendhra decided to wake, and found herself inside her tent, the night's cold seeping threw.   
  
Eddra decided to stay after Calendhra left, and went to sit by one of the tents. Calendhra was going to be a good dreamwalker, she was sure, but to bad she could not tell the girl's channeling potential. Arian had said it was not too strong, but she also had said her dreamwalking would be better. "She learns quickly," she said to no one in particular. "I just hope she does not rise above herself." She frowned for a minute, noticing she was naked. That had not happened in a while, and Eddra was glad Calendhra already left. Mainly because the scare running from her side to the bottom of her leg was too noticeable. She left Tel'aran'rhiod.   
  
"Please teach me, Calendhra," Gyal wined. Calendhra's second-sister had been bothering her all morning to teach her herbs.   
"Why don't you go bother the Maidens? I am busy," she growled. Gyal sniffed and ran away. Calendhra remembered before she ever left her second-sister always used to carry a doll with her, but not any more. She was fifteen, and Calendhra suspected she was going to be a Maiden herself. Gyal always did talk of it, but that was not who was on her mind this morning.  
The last time she saw Elsa, her first-sister was going to the other Maidens. She looked around the Hold, and noticed some women and a man who coming in. Two of them were naked, and one of the Maidens ran off from the others, the naked man and woman following. She approached them. "A raid when I did not see?"  
Gylin and Elindin looked at her. "We brought a few gai'shan, Calendhra. Shaido. We were raiding them actually, and-"  
"Where is Elsa?" Calendhra asked angrily.  
Gylin stared at her for a minute before answering. "She was taken gai'shan."   
Calendhra sighed of relief, and then shook her head. Fool girl. Has too much pride in her. "I suppose it will teach her to tell me next time. I wish I could have at least said good bye." Shaking her head again, she went to find Eddra.  



End file.
